Lanaya Oleastro
History (Pre-RP) Due to her parents travelling the world, Lana was born in Canada, but grew up in Sanditon with her grandmother. Abandoned from her parents, her grandmother did her best to raise the little girl as a loving person, always being honest about not being her mother. When her father left her mother shortly after Lana's third birthday, her mother returned to Sanditon, trying to fix her broken relationship with her young daughter, who was happy to finally have her mother at her side, even though it took her some time to get used to it. Failing at being a good mother, Francesca Oleastro left Lana alone several times, one time ending up in Lana falling down the stairs unnoticed and breaking her arm. Her grandmother took the now five year old back into her home and Lanaya's mother left again, trying to win back her ex-husband. On her seventh birthday Lana's grandmother told her that her parents had gotten back together and now lived in Thailand, but were planning on coming back home to visit her for christmas. Excited about finally seeing her parents again ( especially because everyone in school always brought their parents to festivities and Lana only had her grandmother ) she decorated the house. On Christmas Eve she found out that her parents weren't coming after all. Unable to cheer the little girl up with words, her grandmother invited their next door neighbors to join their christmas festivities. The three-year-older son of their neighbor Samuel Darrow finally managed to distract Lana enough and they became even closer friends. This was the first christmas they celebrated together. Lanaya now spend most of her free time in the bookstore of Sam's mother and grew attached to both the bookstore and the books. Lana's grandmother died when she was fifteen, resulting in the question of where she would live. Miss Darrow couldn't stand seeing her in a foster home or orphanage and took her in, after getting in contact with her parents, who came back to Sanditon for the funeral. Lanaya acted polite and happy around them, but refused to leave with them and finally managed to talk them into letting her live with the Darrow's. Her grandmother had bequeathed her house to Lana, but she moved in with Samuel and his mother, unable to live in a big house on her own. She started working in the bookstore, to give something back to Samuel's mother, to who she had grown really close over the years. She became somehow the mother figure for her she had always been missing. When Sam left for college, she took over his shifts at the bookstore too, barely finding time to spend times with her friends, but being incredibly content with her life. Lanaya graduated SanStones College in 2012 with a degree in interior design and took a job at a small company. She found out about Miss Darrows's cancer way before Sam did, noticing the small signs and forcing her to go see a doctor. Lana held onto hope that Miss D would get better and after talking to her did not tell Sam about his mother's illness. Miss Darrow got treatments, but did not get better which led to Lanaya quitting her job and managing the bookstore nearly on her own. They finally told Sam and he came back from Hanover to take care of his dying mother, making Lana feel bad for not telling him earlier. Miss Darrow died in September 2013 and Sam moved back home to take over Sanditon DogEar. Lanaya continued working in the shop full-time and liked having Samuel, who was now the only family she had left, back home, trying to support him in every way she could. Events in RP Personality Friendships Family Romantic Relationships Social Networks Twitter Category:Females Category:20s Category:Characters Category:Interior Designers Category:Oleastros